The proposed study is a renewal of Nursing with Chronically Ill Psychiatric Outpatients, NU 00370-04. This renewal is designed both to test hypotheses and to answer research questions. An experimental design will be used to test hypotheses that chronically ill psychiatric outpatients who receive nursing services explicitly designed to meet patient needs for both support and growth in regard to both dependency and social competence will evidence, over a two year period: a lower rehospitalization rate; more days out of the hospital annually; less treatment "drop-out"; a greater average decrease in symptom ratings; fewer medication increases; a greater average increase in socialization, occupational, satisfaction with life-situation, satisfaction with care ratings; as well as a better overall clinical adjustment than similar patients who do not receive such care. Patients will be interviewed in their homes, along the outlined dimensions, at the beginning of the study, after one and two years of treatment. A control group of similar patients not receiving the outlined nursing services will also be studied. An exploratory design will be used to answer questions about the nature and incidence of "crisis" in a population of chronically ill psychiatric outpatients, about precipitating events leading to "crises," as well as nursing intervention and other sources of help for patients experiencing such episodes.